El secreto de Vidia
by UDPusa
Summary: Primer fanfic. No situamos en el principio de la tercera película, en el campamento de verano. ¿Qué pasaría si el rescate no hubiera ido del todo bien? Nos pondremos en la poel de a Vidia para adentrarnos en una dramática aventura que desafiará los sentimientos de las hadas de Pixie Hollow.
1. Tinkerbell y su curiosidad

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Es muy aconsejable haber visto las cuatro primeras películas de Campanilla._  
 _Nos situamos en el principio de la película Campanilla y el gran rescate._

 _(Uso el nombre de Tinkerbell en vez de Campanilla porque me parece más adecuado)._

 _Es mi primer fanfic que hago, para más info, vean mi perfil._

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 1: Tinkerbell y su curiosidad.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Desde el día de mi nacimiento, mi talento fue mi motivación. Aprendía rápido, me manejaba realmente bien entre las corrientes, sabía que había nacido para eso, y no tardé mucho en convertirme en la mejor hada de vuelo veloz de todo Pixie Hollow. Todas me admiraban, y cuando más me crecía, más tiempo le dedicaba a mi talento, nunca tuve suficiente. Dedicaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía en practicar y practicar, hasta que un día, por la noche, me sentí sola y vacía. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo con mi vida, Necesitaba un cambio. Ésa precisa noche, llegó un diente de león y al ser la más rápida fui a por el. Lo guié al árbol de polvo de hada y esperé expectante para ver quién era el recién llegado. Cuando Terence le echó el polvo encima, se formó una imagen que me dejó sin habla.

Era cómo si se me derritiera el corazón y mil mariposas revolotearan por mi vientre. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso con mis ojos. Tuve la suerte de llevarla hasta el árbol de polvo de hada con mis propias manos. En el momento de la elección del talento, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y una ola de nerviosismo se apoderó de mi. Recé a la segunda estrella que se convirtiera en hada de vuelo veloz, lo daría todo para que eso pasara, pero cuando vi que ese pequeño remolino se deshacía, la rabia se apoderó de mí y más aún cuando empezó a brillar ese dichoso martillo, ¿cómo podía ser posible que una cosa tan bella acabara con los estúpidos tintineadores? Me largé para volar lejos de allí y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la orilla. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Culpaba a Tink por no haber escogido mi talento, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa. Cuando se acercó a mi los primeros días, volvió ese poderoso sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes de que apareciese ella, pero no pude evitar sentir rabia al saber que pasaba el tiempo con los odiosos Clank y Bobble. La seguía a escondidas siempre que podía, era adicta a ella, con sólo verla me alegraba el día.

Los días pasaron y Tink empezó a llevarse bien con un inútil guardián del polvo, Terence. Qué odio le tenía a ése rubio, en general no me llevaba bien con nadie, pero ese era de los que me caían peor. Mi odio hacia él llegó a límites insospechables cuando Tink al festival de otoño tras dos días desaparecida con Terence en una especie de globo. Eso me deprimió mucho, quién sabe qué estuvieron haciendo esos dos. El tiempo pasó pero mi amor por ella no cedió. Llegó el verano y nos destinaron al mismo campamento. Por suerte Terence estaría viajando para repartir el polvo de hada, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un maravilloso y tranquilo verano con Tinkerbell.

* * *

"Ya casi llegamos, qué ganas tengo de llegar para descansar" dijo Elwood, que iba detrás de mí.  
"¿A caso ya estás cansado de volar desde Pixie Hollow y te consideras un sparrowman de vuelo veloz?" dije con un aire de superioridad, aunque tenía que admitir que también tenía ganas de llegar. Aceleré el ritmo para llegar la primera.  
 _Tengo que darme prisa para dejar las cosas antes de que llegue Tink. Es fantástico que estemos en el mismo campamento._ Pensé soltando una sonrisa.

Fui lo más rápido que pude en dejar mis cosas en la zona de las hadas de vuelo veloz y me dirigí hasta la entrada para esperar la llegada de los tintineadores. Iban llegando sus compañeras, las hadas de jardín, las de la luz, las de los animales, las del agua...  
 _Maldita sea, ¿por qué tardaran tanto? Llevo más de 15 minutos esperando...  
_ "Vidia, te veo un poco ansiosa ¿esperas a alguien?" preguntó Silvermist con una sonrisa juguetona.  
"¿Qué? No... yo sólo... espero a que lleguen los cargamentos de las palomas..." respondí girándome hacia otro lado.  
"Ya, claro, las palomas" y se fue riendo.  
 _¿A qué ha venido esa risita?_

Al cabo de 5 minutos aparecieron los primeros cargamentos, y con ellos los tintineadores.  
 _Allí está. Con Terence... para variar._ Aterrizaron en la puerta y me puse a andar cómo si estuviera de paso, sin dejar de fijarme en Tink.  
 _Dios mío, está estupenda con ese vestido de verano, tengo que verla de cerca_. Pero no podía levantar sospechas, en Pixie Hollow eran poco común las relaciones amorosas, y las relaciones entre dos hadas eran puras excepciones. Sería una catástrofe para mi reputación que descubrieran mi amor por Tink.

Cuando Terence por fin se fue hacia los otros campamentos, me acerqué más a ella y la escuche hablando sola diciendo que quería ir a buscar cosas perdidas. _No puedo dejarla ir. ¡Se meterá en problemas!  
_ "¡Alto ahí! Señorita repuestos. No irás a acercarte a la casa de los humanos, ¿verdad que no?"  
"¿Hay una casa de humanos?" preguntó sorprendida. A lo que se acercaron Rosetta e Iridessa para advertirle del riesgo que conlleva acercarse a los humanos. Ante el panorama, decidí irme por mi cuenta maldiciendo la aparición de sus dichosas amigas. Siempre tienen que estar ahí para aguarme la fiesta.  
"¡Qué largo se va a hacer el verano!" solté mientras me iba, no quería que sus amigas sospecharan de mi y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió.  
Me fui pensando en Tink como de costumbre. Tenía que vigilarla de cerca para que no se metiera en problemas.

" **¡PUMM!"** escuché un fuerte ruido, como una explosión. Fui a la cima del árbol para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Todo el mundo se escondió, a excepción de la hada más curiosa de Pixie Hollow.  
 _No me lo puedo creer... ¡pero escóndete!._ Tink pasó por mi lado y se puso en lo alto del árbol para observar mejor. Subí a por ella, pero sin dudarlo voló detrás del carruaje.  
" **¡Tink!"** grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero parecía que ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírme. No quería ir a buscar a sus amigas ya que prefería quedarme a solas con ella y tampoco quería perderla de vista, así que la seguí sin más.

El carruaje que llevaba aquél hombre se paró delante de la casa de los humanos a unos 700 metros del campamento y ella se puso debajo aquél montó de chatarra para admirarlo.  
"¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Es que a caso no has entendido lo de **no** acercarse a la casa de los humanos?"  
"Ah hola Vidia, ¿has visto ésto? ¡éste carruaje se movía por sí solo! Delante no hay ningún caballo" dijo sorprendida. Me puse la mano a la frente.  
"Hay que irse antes de que ese enorme hombre vuelva. Además, creo que se pondrá a llover pronto" se veían algunos nubarrones a lo lejos.  
La cogí de la mano para irnos.  
 _Qué agradable sensación..._ mi corazón hizo un pequeño salto de alegría con el suave contacto con su mano, pero ahora no era el momento para eso "¡Vamos Tink!"  
"Pero si acabamos de llegar, tengo que saber cómo funciona ese carruaje, es mi deber"

"¡Aarrg, muy bien! Quédate ahí entonces, ya me pedirás ayuda cuando vuelva ese hombre" dije esperando a que saliera. Cuando fijé la vista hacia la casa vi que salía aquél hombre. "Oh no, ¡viene hacia aquí! Tink, vamos sal ahora mismo, **¡el humano se acerca!"  
** "No cuela Vidia, vamos déjame tranquila un momento" ese hombre me descubrió y se acercó rápidamente. Tomé la horrible decisión de esconderme detrás de un arbusto y la angustia se apoderó de mí.  
 _Que no mire debajo de esa chatarra... pliiis..._ Crucé los dedos.

Vi cómo sacaba una especie de red atada a un palo de la parte trasera del carruaje y se metía debajo. Me temía lo peor. Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero Tink creía que le estaba gastando una broma. Cuando se giró hacia el otro lado ya era demasiado tarde. Fue cazada como si de un simple bicho se tratara y se la llevó dentro de la casa.

" **¡TIIIINK NOO!** "

No hay palabras para describir el dolor que sentí en aquél momento. Cómo si una lanza me atravesara por detrás, me quedé paralizada viendo a Tink gritando socorro. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Si tan sólo me hubiera hecho caso...

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo pensado hacer unos 10 capítulos de éste fanfic. Espero subir al menos un capítulo por semana.  
Gracias por leer ^-^_


	2. Un malvado psicópata

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 2: Un malvado psicópata.

* * *

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, estaban a punto de entrar en la casa cuando fui desesperadamente a por ella. Tenía que salvarla sin importar qué. Por desgracia la puerta se me cerró en los morros y a la velocidad a la que iba no me daba tiempo de frenar. El dolor no era lo que más me importaba en ese momento. Busqué por todos lados un sitio para entrar en la casa y encontré una ventana un poco abierta. Cuando la vi, estaba entre las manos de ese maldito psicópata forcejeando en una especie de cocina.

" **¡TIIIIINK!** Tranquila, te salvaré" me miraba con cara de preocupación y alegría a la vez. Al menos no estaba sola. Mientras pensaba en un plan, ese hombre cogió un bote y la metió bruscamente en él, cerrándolo herméticamente. Ya no se podía oír su voz. Me encontraba en estado de shock. Mi mente no pensaba con claridad y con cada segundo que pasaba, la vida de Tinkerbell corría más peligro. Cuando los ojos de aquel humano se posaron en mí, mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido de lo que ya iba y no se me ocurrió nada más que huir de esa casa. Si me atrapaba a mi también, ¿quién salvaría a Tink? La miré por última vez desde fuera por la ventana y vi cómo poco a poco se desmayaba por la falta de oxígeno. Lancé el grito más fuerte que mi voz era capaz de producir y fui al campamento tan rápido, que al llegar me ardían las alas.

"Tink está en serios problemas, un hombre la ha raptado y ahora está en la casa de los humanos, ¡hay que darse prisa!"  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" dijeron todas  
"Ella estaba debajo de esa chatarra, le dije que nos fuéramos pero no me hizo caso y ahora..." me quedé pálida sólo con recordarlo "Ya os lo contaré **¡vamos!** " Sin más Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa y yo fuimos hacia la casa de los humanos. En pocos segundos las dejé atrás, pero no me preocupé por ellas ya que sabían donde estaba esa dichosa casa, así que me apresuré y llegué para ver cómo se encontraba Tink. Ahora estaba en otra habitación, más oscura en la cuál habían montones de mariposas dentro de cuadros colgadas en la pared. Allí, en ese terrorífico entorno la vi encima de una superficie de madera, aún inconsciente, con cuatro enormes agujas clavadas en las alas. _¡Sus alas! No..._ Para mí, las alas son lo más preciado que tenemos, sin ellas, perdemos una parte muy importante de nosotras. Si me pasara ésto a mi, no podría volver a mirarme al espejo...

Entré al ver que estaba sola para quitarle las agujas lo antes posible e irme de allí con ella. Podía escuchar unos ruidos en la habitación del lado que no me garantizaban mucho tiempo. Así que me puse a quitarle las agujas con mucho cuidado para no dañarle más las alas.  
"Tink, ¿me oyes? ¡Tink!" ante la llamada se empezó a mover, gracias a la segunda estrella, y pudo volver en sí poco a poco.  
"No tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que quitarte esas cosas de encima" sabía que esos agujeros se quedarían para siempre, ya que no hay forma de curar una ala, pero no podía hacer más.  
"¿Que me ha pasado? A aa aahh, duele..." se quejó.  
"Tranquila, te dije que te salvaría ¿no?" dije casi llorando por lo dura que era la escena. Logré sacar las dos de la izquierda cuando entraron las demás hadas para ayudar.  
"Pero que...¿?" se quedó alucinando el hada de los animales al ver tal panorama.  
"Vamos chicas, hay que sacarla de esos pinchos" dijo Silvermist a Rosetta y Fawn. Iridessa se quedó fuera, no fue capaz de entrar.  
Justo cuando se acercaban, apareció el causante de tal atrocidad.

Me apresuré en formar una ráfaga de viento con el polvo de la casa para lanzárselo a la cara, dejándolo sin poder ver, lo cuál nos dio más tiempo para sacarla de allí. Pero a falta de una única aguja, su torpe y enorme mano se abalanzó sobre nosotras, con la mala suerte de que chocó contra la plataforma de madera. Ésta cayó al suelo cómo a cámara lenta, con Tink sujetada aún en la tabla gritando por la caída.  
La plataforma cayó verticalmente al suelo, lo que provocó la escena más traumática que ninguna hada de la sala debería haber visto jamás. El peso de Tinkerbell combinada con la inercia, hizo partir su ala izquierda en dos, provocando el grito más desgarrador que alguien pueda imaginar. El tremendo dolor que sufrió la dejó inconsciente.

 _No... no, no no nooo_ "¡Noo! Noo no no..." me empezaron a caer las lagrimas sin parar, me había quedado inmovilizada, era cómo si el mundo se me echara encima y mi corazón estalló en mil pedazos. Me dejé caer al suelo sin darme cuenta, mi cabeza simplemente no respondía.  
"a... ...dia... idia... **¡Vidia!** " Un guantazo me hizo reaccionar "Sal de aquí ¡Vamos!" Silvermist sujetó mi brazo y me arrastró hacia la ventana. Pude ver a Rosetta y Fawn por delante de mí llevándose a Tink, viendo lo destrozada que estaba su ala. Cada vez se alejaban más y más, casi no se veían. Sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba una barbaridad. Sil no pudo sujetarme y caímos al suelo.

Estuve diez minutos mirando el suelo sin darme cuenta. Ya no me importaba nada, quisiera morirme allí mismo. Incluso empezó a llover, parecía un final perfecto.  
"Reacciona Vidia, vamos, ¡dí algo!" tras unos segundos conseguí sacar unas pocas palabras.  
"Có... cómo... Cómo he podido... P-por qué..." balbuceaba entre sollozos "Todo fue por mi... culpa" en ese momento exploté a llorar. Sil sólo me abrazó con fuerza. Tenía que desahogarme, fue una experiencia tan dura... no sé qué hubiera hecho si no estuviera Sil a mi lado.  
"Sé que ella es una persona muy importante para ti" dijo rompiendo el silencio "No es el momento de rendirse, ahora es cuando Tink te necesita más" dijo con una suave voz.

"¿Qué?... D-después de... ¿Cómo...?" a duras penas podía formular una frase "Después de lo que ocurrió, estoy segura de que... yo soy la última persona a la que quiere ver" respondí con desesperación. No es para menos, Tink ya no podría volar nunca más por mi culpa.  
"Eso no es cierto" prosiguió entre la lluvia con una calma que daba miedo "Tú eres quién fue tras ella, tú te arriesgaste para salvarla, tú nos trajiste aquí porque siempre te preocupas por ella. Es ahora cuando tienes que ayudarla a superar el duro momento que le viene encima, solo tú Vidia" esas palabras me abrieron los ojos.  
"P-pero, ¿y si Tink se niega? ¿y si ya no quiere saber más de mi?" pregunté temiendo por la respuesta.  
"Ooh tranquila, estoy muy segura de que eso no va a pasar" dijo guiñándome el ojo. Eso me dejó desconcertada, ¿porqué tanta seguridad? ¿a caso quería darme falsas esperanzas? ¿qué sabía realmente sobre mi y Tink?  
"Anda, vamos que nos estamos quedando empapadas" y tras esas palabras, fuimos andando al campamento en silencio. Sin lugar a dudas, Silvermist era el hada más amable y dulce que había conocido nunca.

Cuando ya estábamos llegando, tuve que aclarar una cosa.  
"Sil... te agradecida que no contaras a nadie lo de... ya sabes, que Tink es importante para mi..." dije sonrojándose  
"Aah pero si eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, aquí los rumores vuelan ¿sabes?"  
"¿Q-que? No... no puede ser pero... si..." y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.  
"Jajajaja tranquila, era broma, no se lo contaré a nadie, te lo prometo" maldita hada del agua, anda que estaba yo para bromas.  
"Por fin llegáis chicas, estáis empapadas" nos esperaba Rosetta "hemos dejado a Tink con las hadas sanadoras, dicen que hasta que no se recupere no la podremos ver"  
"¿!Sigue inconsciente!?" grité sin pensarlo mucho.  
"Bueno... al menos cuando la dejamos allí seguía estándolo" y sin decir nada me fui volando hacia donde tenían a Tinkerbell.

* * *

 _En el próximo, será más corto porque tengo pensado algo interesante para el cuarto capítulo._


	3. Una valiosa amiga

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Éste capítulo será corto ya quiero esperar al siguiente para el reencuentro de Tink con Vidia._

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 3: Una valiosa amiga.

* * *

Tenía que ver a Tink, la conversación con Silvermist me había hecho reflexionar. _Tengo que estar con ella pase lo que pase_. Llegué a la enfermería y una recepcionista me paró en seco.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Estás toda mojada..."

"¿Dónde está Tinkerbell? Necesito verla"

"Oooh el hada del ala rota, lo siento pero no podrás verla hasta que terminen de hacerle pruebas." _ni de coña, tengo que verla ahora._

 _"_ Ven mañana y..." la aparté y la busqué en las habitaciones. Había pocas ya que el campamento no era muy grande.  
La vi en una cama tumbada bocabajo aún inconsciente. Al lado estaba una hada sanadora inspeccionando sus alas. Al verla me saltaron las lágrimas.

 _Tink..._

"Oye, ¿quién te ha dejado pasar?" ignorándola, me acerqué a ella despacio...

"¡Eeh! No te dí permiso para entrar, te dije que esperaras a mañana. Vamos sal de la habitación" cómo si estuvieran hablando a la pared, me agaché y me acerqué a ella, parecía un ángel al que le habían arrebatado sus alas. Iba a acariciarle la cara pero la pesada de la recepcionista me tiró del brazo y me echó a la fuerza. No podía dejar ver la imagen de sus alas en ese estado, no se merecía esto.

Quería estar sola así que, con lágrimas aún en los ojos, salí del campamento. Tenía ganas de volar lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera, pero por desgracia aún llovía. Resignándome, me dirigí hacia mi casa y me tiré en la cama para estallar en llanto. Al cabo de un rato paró de llover. Bebí un poco de agua, cogí fuerzas y me largé. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y volé hasta que mis alas ya no podían más. Cuando regresé ya era de noche, estaba física y mentalmente agotada. Ahora sólo tenía ganas de dormir.

Me tumbé en mi cama, y cerré los ojos pero cada vez que entraba en sueño, tenía la visión de montones de agujas que venían a por mi y se clavaban en mis alas. Era horrible, una pesadilla constante que no me dejaba dormir. Intenté de todo pero era inútil. Me dí por vencida y fui a dar un paseo. Era una noche tranquila y se veía la luna iluminada ahora sin nubes en el cielo. Al cabo de un rato volando, escuché a alguien en la cima del árbol, era cómo si estuviera llorando. Me acerqué despacio para no ser descubierta cuando la vi.

 _Esa es... ¿Sil? Heh, Parece que al fin y al cabo no es tan fuerte como parece._ Me acerqué para hablar con ella.

"Así que éste es tu escondite secreto" se sorprendió al verme.

"Aah Vidia, eres tú..." se secó las lágrimas "no... bueno, pensé que aquí no me vería nadie hehe..." tenía los ojos bien rojos.

"No te preocupes. Cada uno tiene su estilo" dije con una sonrisa y sentándome a su lado "Oye... ¿cómo están los demás?" creo que era la primera vez que me interesaba por esas chicas.

"Pues... la que peor lo ha llevado es Iridessa, está más paranoica que de costumbre, supongo que se le pasará con el tiempo. Fawn creo que tardará un tiempo en tratar con mariposas y Rosetta se la ve muy deprimida por lo ocurrido. Clank y Bobble nada más enterarse empezaron a construir no se qué cosa, no hay quién los entienda. Pero sin duda la que va a sufrir más será Tink" dijo echando la mirada al suelo.

"Si... la pobre no se lo merece... No sé qué haría si me pasara eso a mí..." _Al menos a ella no le afectará tanto ya que no necesita las alas para tintinear._ Tras unos momentos en silencio, aproveché la ocasión para preguntarle sobre Terence. "Oye... mmm... qué... ¿Qué hay realmente entre Tink y Terence?" Me empecé a poner nerviosa.

"¡Oh! Hehe, pues verás, poco después del festival de otoño me dijo que Terence se le declaró" _ya está... ese maldito rubito se hizo con mi querida_ "...pero lo rechazó"

"¿Qué?" intenté disimular la alegría pero se me hizo imposible.

"Si... parece que al fin y al cabo no son más que amigos... pero no sé por que lo hizo, hacen muy buena pareja..." se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

"Bueno... dime, ¿y cuándo vas a decírselo?" me preguntó emocionada.

 _...¿eh?_ "¿Decirle el qué?" pregunté levantando una ceja.

"Que la quieres, por supuesto" no lo vine a venir y me puse toda roja "ooh vamos algún momento tendrás que decírselo" tenía toda la razón, pero tenía miedo de que me odiara y no quisiera saber nada más de mí por ello.

"Y-yo... no creo que... pueda" ahora cualquiera me confundiría con un tomate "¿Qué pasará cuando me diga que no siente lo mismo por mí?" _es imposible que sienta lo mismo por mi, creo que ya me odia después de lo que pasó..._

"¿Y si eso no pasa? tal vez también está enamorada de ti. Tienes que sincerarte con Tink" En el fondo tenía ganas de decírselo para quitarme ese enorme peso de encima, pero sólo de pensarlo me entraba pánico.  
Tras unos instantes pensando en el tema, se me ocurrió la mejor idea que podía tener.

"Sabes, voy a intentar dormir un poco..." dije terminando con esa conversación.

"Yo también iré dentro de un rato. Buenas noches Vid" _¿m-me ha llamado Vid?_

"Ah... buenas noches, y... gracias..." le dije mientras me iba.

Realmente me sorprendió Silvermist, tenía una idea equivocada de ella. Me pareció un poco inocente al principio, pero es mucho más que eso, es muy comprensiva y ayuda a los demás por encima de todo. Creo que después de todo, había hecho una valiosa amiga.  
Finalmente llegué a mi cama. _Qué día taaan largo, mi cabeza ya no puede más._ Realmente estaba agotada. En cuestión de minutos, me quedé dormida.

* * *

 _Espero que os esté gustando la historia, pronto veremos qué es lo que piensa Tink_


	4. Confesiones

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 4: Confesiones.

 **[El despertar de Tinkerbell]**

"Arg... ..." abrí los ojos por un momento, pero se me volvieron a cerrar

"Hmmm..." ¿ _qué es ésta extraña sensación...?_ Tenía la vista borrosa y notaba cómo si mi cuerpo se activara por partes. Finalmente pude ver una imagen más clara de dónde estaba pero era desconocido para mí, parecía ser una habitación pequeña con una ventana que daba campamento.

"¿Dónde estoy...?" susurré y de repente una ola de dolor que provenía de mis alas se hizo notar.

"Aaaaah aaaa a..." no me podía mover, me sentía muy débil... apenas podía hablar y mis me dolían una barbaridad. Intenté recordar lo último que pasó pero nada se me venía a la cabeza, es cómo si algo estuviera bloqueando mis recuerdos.

Era de día y se oían algunas voces. Necesitaba que alguien me diera respuestas, así que me senté soportando el dolor y grité para que me oyeran.

"A... ¡Ayuda!" … "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Por suerte se acercó una hada sanadora rápidamente y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

"Hey ey ey, despacio pequeña, no hagas sobre-esfuerzos" me tranquilizó, pero tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Cuándo iba a abrir la boca se me adelantó.

"Me llamo Clara y estoy a cargo de ti. Dime, ¿te duelen mucho las alas?"

"S-si... desde que he despertado que no dejan de dolerme, no sé porqué..." intenté girarme para ver cómo estaban pero Clara me cogió la cabeza para impedirlo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?"

"No... lo he intentado pero no hay manera, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Vidia cerca de la casa de los humanos..." _Vidia..._ Al decir ese nombre me vino una sensación muy extraña, cómo si mi mente me dijera que no lo olvidara.

"Bueno, cuando recuerdes algo avísame, voy a buscar un jugo que te calmará el dolor, vuelvo en seguida. Mientras, intenta relajarte y descansa" ¿ _Que me relaje? Imposible, ¡tengo que saber qué pasó!_ Cuando se fue me senté en la cama y me giré hacia la derecha para ver qué pasaba con mis alas.

Vi dos agujeros en el ala que me hizo volver a recordar a Vidia. _¡No! mi ala... qué rabia, ¿qué pasó ayer? recuerda Tink, ¡recuerda!_

Finalmente recordé cómo me quedé atrapada en una red cuando estaba debajo de aquél carruaje, un hombre me puso en un bote pero... ¿y después? "Vidia... ojalá estuvieras aquí..." Poco después me vino un trozo de memoria de Vidia sujetando una aguja y llorando. ¿ _Eso de verdad paso?_

Volvió Clara y la miré con cara de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó con Vidia? ¡¿Dónde está?!" Mi cabeza me iba a explotar.

"Bebe cariño, y túmbate. Vidia y las demás se encuentran bien" _¿Las demás...? ¿También estaban? Espero no haberlas puesto en peligro por mi culpa..._ "aunque no se aceptaban visitas, ella vino a verte y tuvimos que echarla a la fuerza" dijo soltando una risa.

"Bien..." suspiré aliviada "Y... ¿qué pasará con mi ala?" le dije mirándome los agujeros preocupada.

"Mucho me temo, que no se puede hacer nada... Si sólo hubiera sido tu ala derecha, aún podrías volar pero..." Con todo la confusión, no comprobé mi ala izquierda. Cuando vi lo destrozada que estaba, me quedé sin habla. _No podré volver a volar nunca más..._

Empecé a llorar, estaba asustada y confusa, no sabía qué había pasado... _¡¿por qué a mí?!_ Clara intentó calmarme poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Vamos Tinkerbell... Tienes que ser fuerte..." Tardé unos minutos en calmarme un poco y se fue para que estuviera más tranquila.

Ya no me dolían las alas, pero no me dejaban salir ya que necesitaba reposo. No podía dormir, seguía intentando recordar lo que pasó el día anterior, pero sólo me venían imágenes de Vidia.

Ella no era cómo las demás hadas que había conocido en Pixie Hollow, tenía un duro carácter, pero sabía que detrás se escondía un buen corazón y cada vez que ella me ignoraba crecía más mi interés por ella. Pero por desgracia, la fuerte discusión que tuve con ella al intentar arreglar los preparativos para la primavera nos distanció. Quise arreglarlo, arreglar es lo que se me da mejor, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella, era cómo si me evitara, cómo si no quisiera que estuviera con ella. El hecho de no poder siquiera ser su amiga me deprimió un poco. Entonces Terence y yo empezamos a estar muy unidos, pero mi interés por Vidia nunca se desvaneció.

Al cabo de media hora, mis recuerdos se aclararon, pude ver con claridad la cara de preocupación que tenía Vidia, el momento en que me desperté clavada en esas agujas, cuando le lanzó una ráfaga de polvo a aquél humano, su sonrisa con unas lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla... Ella, era mi héroe, tenía que verla de inmediato. Tras unos minutos mirando por la ventana, vi a un hada de vuelo veloz destrozando medio campamento por la velocidad a la que iba. Tenía que ser ella. Reí al escuchar a más de uno diciendo "¡Cuidado!, ¡Mira por dónde vas! o ¡Aquí no se puede ir tan rápido!".

La esperé de pie delante de la puerta y nada más verme, se me echó encima para abrazarme.

" **¡TIIIINK!** " Era la primera vez que me abrazaba, no quería despegarme de ella. Me empezaron a doler las alas de la fuerza que hacía pero no me importó. Ese momento me hizo ver lo bien que me sentía al estar con ella. Ojalá estuviera así para siempre.

"Vidia..." susurré.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?" dijo nerviosa.

"Ahora estoy mejor, el hada sanadora me dio un calmante y ya no me duelen las alas" contesté sonriendo ante la cara de preocupación que tenía Vidia "¿Y las demás? ¿Cómo están?" _No las recordaba muy bien, pero sabía que también vinieron a rescatarme._

"Bien... más o menos, a todas nos ha afectado lo qué pasó ayer" Nos sentamos en la cama para estar más cómodas.

"Hmm... ¿y qué demonios pasó con mi ala? No logro recordar cómo acabó tan mal..."

"Eeeeh... será mejor que te lo cuenten tus amigas..." Con esas palabras sabía que pasó algo muy malo. Tras un pequeño momento incómodo preguntó "Crees... ¿que podrás estar bien con tus alas?" Era duro, no sé cómo serían los días a partir de ahora, pero intenté sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

"Bueno, supongo que me acostumbraré" dije levantando los hombros.

"Todas te ayudaremos Tink, estaré a tu lado para cualquier cosa que necesites. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Gracias Vidia, lo tendré en cuenta" sonreí tras ese hermoso gesto de amabilidad. _Eso significa... ¿que estaré más tiempo con ella?_

"Verás Tink... no dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo, quiero estar contigo!" esas palabras derritieron mi corazón.

"Vidia... la verdad es que yo... también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero no de 'esa' forma, verás, desde hace tiempo y con lo que ha sucedido..." me empecé a poner roja. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, iba a confesarle mi interés por ella. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento.

"Ohh, ya claro, lo siento no me refería... ya sabes..." dijo. _¡Maldita seas Tink!_

"Pero... aún podemos ser amigas ¿verdad?" ¿¡ _Cómo se me ocurrió decir eso!?_

"S-si, por supuesto" _Ahora seguro que piensa que estoy loca. ¡Arg!_ Se formó un ambiente realmente incomodo después de esa desastrosa conversación. Hasta que de pronto llegaron mis amigas.

 _ **[El despertar de Vidia]**_

Desperté, tenía los ojos un poco pegados por las lágrimas y no había dormido mucho esa noche, pero a los cinco segundos me levanté de golpe para vestirme y salir lo más rápido que pude para ver a Tink. La zona de las hadas sanadoras estaba a la otra punta del campamento así que tuve que cruzarlo causando alguna que otra molestia. Hoy la recepcionista me dejó pasar, o no pudo pararme, no sé. Llegué a su habitación esperando a que estuviera despierta y me la encontré de pié, cómo si me esperara.

" **¡TIIIINK!** " no pude contenerme y la abracé sin más. No quería soltarla, sentía que si lo hacía se iría para siempre. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, en esos momentos el mundo desapareció para mí.

"Vidia..." susurró. Me aparté, un poco roja por haber estado tanto tiempo abrazadas.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Estaba muy nerviosa.

"Ahora estoy mejor, el hada sanadora me dio un calmante y ya no me duelen las alas" _Que alivio..._ No sabía cuánto podía doler una cosa así "¿Y las demás? ¿Cómo están?"

"Bien... más o menos, a todas nos ha afectado lo qué pasó ayer" _Si supieras lo que llegamos a sufrir por ti..._

"Hmm... ¿y qué demonios pasó con mi ala? No recuerdo cómo acabó tan mal..." _Buena pregunta._

"Eeeeh... será mejor que te lo cuenten tus amigas..." No quería ni podía volver a formar esas terribles imágenes en mi cabeza "Crees... ¿que podrás estar bien con tus alas?"

"Bueno, supongo que me acostumbraré" Sabía que era fuerte, mucho más que yo.

"Todas te ayudaremos Tink, estaré a tu lado para cualquier cosa que necesites. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda" Me entregué a ella, haría lo que fuera para ayudarla, cualquier cosa.

"Gracias Vidia, lo tendré en cuenta" dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente me vino a la mente las palabras de Silvermist de anoche [...tal vez sienta lo mismo por ti. Tienes que sincerarte con Tink]. Era el momento de afrontar mis sentimientos, ahora o nunca.

"Verás Tink... no dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo, quiero estar contigo!" iba a seguir pero me interrumpió.

"Vidia... la verdad es que yo... también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero no de 'esa' forma, verás, desde hace tiempo y con lo que ha sucedido..." estaba más que claro lo que significaban esas palabras, ya me lo esperaba, pero tenía esperanzas en qué ella me correspondiera. Era cómo si hubieran pisoteado mi corazón.

"Ohh, ya claro, lo siento no me refería... ya sabes..." qué ridículo. Estábamos las dos rojas por ésa desastrosa conversación.

"Pero... aún podemos ser amigas ¿verdad?" _¿qué pensará de mí ahora? Qué mal..._

"S-si, por supuesto" me calmé un poco dejando un silencio un tanto incómodo.

De repente entraron sus amigas. _Ojalá hubieran entrado antes para que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Después de ésto, no creo que pueda volver a mirarla a los ojos..._ Tenía que salir de allí.


	5. El mundo en mi contra

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Espero que os esté gustando la historia, disfruté mucho haciendo los próximos capítulos._

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 5: El mundo en mi contra.

* * *

La habitación se quedó pequeña. Entró Rosetta, Fawn, Sil, Iridessa, Bobble y Clank y se abalanzaron hacia Tink. Me aparté a un lado sin dejar de pensar en el ridículo que hice al declararme.

"Tink, ¿ya estás mejor? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" la agobiaron a preguntas.

"Será mejor que... me vaya" dije haciéndome paso entre la multitud.

"¡Espera Vidia!" su voz no fue suficiente para pararme. Sil me miró extrañada ante la situación.

Me largé cabizbaja sin ningún destino. Salí del campamento y encontré un arbusto lleno de ramas con espinas. Era el lugar perfecto para estar sola y me metí dentro con cuidado. Estirada en el suelo pensé en qué debía hacer a partir de ahora.

 _No es que Tink me necesite precisamente, ella ya tiene a sus amigos, yo solo... soy un incordio para ella... ¿Qué hago?  
_ Esa tarde tenía que empezar a hacer mi labor con las demás hadas voladoras, pero no tenía ganas de nada, estaba en un bucle de depresión. _Al menos sé que Tink estará bien..._

Recordé la conversación que tuve la noche anterior con Sil. _Maldita hada del agua, ¿por qué le hice caso?  
_ Tras unas horas, fui a prepararme a desgana para traer el verano a tierra firme. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio...

"Vidia, llevas cómo dos minutos dando vueltas a ese remolino" dijo mi compañera Zephyr "¿estás segura de que no quieres volver al campamento? Deberías descansar unos días después de lo que pasó en esa casa de los humanos..."

"Déjame en paz, estoy bien ¿vale?" ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra.  
Empezaba a anochecer y terminamos por aquél día. Reconocí que no fue uno de mis mejores. Llegué a casa y me tumbé en la cama para llorar. Sólo quería estar sola, pero al parecer era pedir demasiado...

"¿Vidia? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Hola?" era Silvermist tocando a la puerta.

"¡Déjame en paz!" no quería verla ni en pintura.

"Oye Vidia, Tink me ha contado lo que pasó ésta mañana" no dejaba de golpear la puerta para que abriera. _Aarrg lo que faltaba, vete ya maldita sea._

"¡Vete! No quiero hablar del tema" pero Sil continuó.

"Vamos Vid, es importante" al ver que no cedía decidí hacer una estupidez y dejarla entrar. Tenía que ser muy importante para insistir tanto.

"¿Qué quieres?" tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

"¿En qué pensabas cuando rechazaste a Tink?" me dijo enfadada. Sin duda, había algo que no cuadraba.

"¿Perdona? Creo que no te he escuchado bien" reí torpemente "¡¿Que yo rechacé a Tink?!"

"Si... no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, si era una broma no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

"Mira querida, si has venido a estas horas para burlarte de mí ya te puedes ir ahora mismo"

"Pero..."

"¡Fue ella quién me rechazó! ¡Nunca debí hacerte caso!" me miraba preocupada.

"Creo que hubo un malenten..."

" **¡Déjame en paz!** Métete en tus problemas" la empujé fuera y cerré de un portazo.

"Espera Vidia, no es lo que crees" esa hada me tenía hasta las narices.

"¡Cuando vuelvas a decir algo te juro que te lanzaré un tornado!" después de eso, al fin me dejó tranquila.

¿ _Quién se ha creído que es para ir manipulando a la gente de esa forma?_ No podía estar de peor humor. En serio, iba a ser un verano muy largo.

Tardé una hora en dormir. Tuve una pesadilla en la que Tink me gritaba socorro y su imagen se iba distanciando más y más, pero mis alas estaban clavadas con unas agujas y no podía moverme, mientras Silvermist reía con maldad cómo si fuera obra suya.

Desperté por la mañana sudando y de muy, muy mal humor. _Y yo que creía que había hecho una amiga..._

Decidí ir a practicar, era lo que se me daba mejor al fin y al cabo. Me pasé toda la mañana fuera encerrada en mis pensamientos, y por la tarde fui con las de mi talento, ahora más centrada en lo que hacía. No quería saber nada relacionado con Tink. Sólo con pensar en ella me dolía el pecho... no me podía imaginar qué pasaría si la viera.

Pasó el día volando y otra vez volvieron las pesadillas. Ésta vez estaba volando con las hadas de vuelo veloz y no dejaba de aparecer Tink por todos lados gritando mi nombre, me giré para ver a Zephyr y tenía la cara de ella, qué horror. Volví a despertarme sudando, pero ahora era de noche. Fui a dar un paseo por el campamento y pasé por delante de las casas de los tintineadores había una especie de escalera que llevaba a casa de Tink, la cuál tenía la luz encendida. Me alegré de que le hubieran dado el alta y volví a casa. _¿Qué le diría si me la encontrara de repente?_ Conseguí dormir un poco y me desperté por la mañana.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré a Rosetta, tan radiante como siempre.

"¡Buenos días! Uh que cara llevas, deberías arreglarte un poco antes de salir de casa" _Fantástico, qué mejor que un comentario negativo para empezar bien el día._

"Gracias querida, no sé que haría sin **ti** " tras un suspiro me dirigí hacia la salida del campamento, pero un scout me impidió el paso.

"Alto ahí, por orden de la reina Clarion, a partir de hoy está prohibido salir en horas libres por razones de seguridad"

 _Si, definitivamente el mundo entero estaba en mi contra. ¿Y ahora qué demonios hago encerrada todo el día?_ Todos parecían pasárselo en grande jugando al corre que te pillo y charlando. Me dirigí hacia mi casa y pasó lo último que quería que pasara.

"¡Vidia! ¡Aquí abajo!" era ella, acompañada de Clank y Bobble. Hice cómo si no la hubiera escuchado, sufriendo un leve dolor en el pecho. Noté que se acercaba Clank.

"Oye Vidia, Tinkerbell te está llamando" dijo con su insufrible voz.

"¿Si? No me había dado cuenta" dije en tono irónico y seguí por mi camino acelerando el paso.

"Dice que quiere verte..." me giré para gritarle a ese gordinflón cuando vi a Tink de pié en el suelo. Su cara de tristeza me mató por dentro.

Volé rápido para dirigirme a mi casa pero por si el día no podía ir peor, la dichosa hada del agua apareció de la nada y me cogió del brazo.

"¿Dónde vas tan rápido Vidia? Parece que Clank te está llamando" ¿ _Si? ¿No me digas?_

"Ejem, podrías **soltarme** por un momento? Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Ah, hola Sil, le estaba diciendo a Vidia que Tink necesita verla y se ha largado de repente. No sé qué le pasa" _¿Es que no puede callarse ni un momento?_

"¿Vidia...?" me miró Sil levantando una ceja. "Creo que **deberías** hablar con Tink" Desde lejos, andando, se iba acercando poco a poco aún llamándome.

"Está bieen, de acuerdo, hablaré con ella, pero ¿podrías soltarme el brazo?" Era mi oportunidad.

"Claro..." al soltarme aproveché para salir volando e irme a mi casa de una vez. De ninguna manera podía hablar con Tink, y menos aún con esos por ahí.

Ya estaba a salvo, pero tendría que pasarme la mañana entera dentro de casa, y con el humor que llevaba... _Voy a morirme de aburrimiento...  
_ Pero al cabo de diez minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Sil, estoy harta de ti, ¡vete de una vez!" _que pesadilla de hada_.

"No soy Silvermist, soy Tink" eso fue aún peor, me empecé a poner nerviosa sin saber qué hacer "...vengo sola, sólo quiero hablar contigo"

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

"V-vuelve más tarde" no se me ocurrió nada más.

"No Vidia, tengo que aclarar una cosa"

"No hay nada que aclarar, ¡vete!" en el fondo no quería que se fuera, pero era incapaz de abrirle la puerta.

"¡No me iré hasta que lo hablemos!" sabía que Tink era incapaz de parar hasta conseguir lo que quería cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

"¡Pues habla entonces!"

"Ya... pero preferiría que lo habláramos dentro..."

"No seas quisquillosa y dime lo que tengas que decirme" no tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara.

"Esta bien..." pasaron unos segundos "V-Vidia, hablé con Silvermist y creo que hubo un malentendido... la verdad... es que yo... yo... t-te..." lo dijo tan bajo que no escuché lo que dijo al final. Decidí abrir la puerta ya harta de tantos rodeos para terminar con ésto de una vez.

"¿Qué dices? No te oigo si hablas tan bajo" Abrí la puerta y la vi mirando al suelo. Me sorprendió al verla tan roja, era un rojo diferente al de cuando se enfadaba, era un rojo encantador. Entró en casa y me miró a los ojos. Parecía que iba a llorar. Tras cogerme de los brazos con fuerza me dijo.

"V-Vidia, **¡te quiero!** "

* * *

 _Bueeeno, por fin se aclaró el malentendido. ¿Qué hará Vidia ante ésta situación? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás?_


	6. Dos sombras

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 6: Dos sombras.

* * *

"Vidia, **¡te quiero!** " fue como un sueño hecho realidad, esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, era como si se hubiera parado el tiempo por un exceso de felicidad. De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas, me tapé la boca con mis manos.

"Silvermist me lo contó todo, quiero estar contigo Vidia" había soñado tantas veces con éste momento, que no supe qué decir. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y esa vez no la iba a dejar escapar.

"Yo también te quiero Tink, te amo, te necesito, nunca te dejaré..." le dije mientras me caían lagrimas de felicidad. Su corazón latía con rapidez pero poco a poco se calmó. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así.

Al separarnos nos cogimos de las manos, estábamos muy cerca las dos. Podía ver sus preciosos ojos azules cómo brillaban... era la más hermosa de todo Pixie Hollow. Me entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besarla, sus delicados labios me hipnotizaban. El pulso se me aceleró, me acerqué aún más a ella cuando...

"V-Vidia e-espera..." me congelé "n-nos están mirando p-por la ventana..."

"¿Qué...?" me giré y vi a Silvermist, Clank y Bobble espiando descaradamente. Parecíamos dos tomates a una temperatura de cien grados. _Malditos sean, siempre tienen que aguarme la fiesta_ ¿ _Cuánto tiempo llevarán allí esos tres?_

"...Será mejor que hablemos con ellos..." suspiré. Salimos de casa cogidas de la mano para aclarar lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué hacíais ahí dentro, parejita?" dijo Sil con una enorme sonrisa.

"Silvermist nos lo ha contado todo" añadió rápidamente Clank.

"Estamos muy contentos por las dos" terminó Bobble. _Parece que no hace falta aclarar nada._ Miré a Sil con cara amenazadora.

"Chicos... n-no hacía falta que nos espiarais" dijo Tink nerviosa.

"Ibais a besaros ¿verdad...?"

"¡Sil!" replicó Tink.

"E-en fin... supongo que ya es oficial. ¿Podríais... no contarle a todo el mundo lo nuestro? No queremos ser el centro de atención del campamento" aunque sabía que en pocas horas, todo el mundo se habría enterado. Allí los rumores vuelan.  
La sombra que se formaba en el suelo de las dos cogidas de la mano me hizo sonreír.

Tras una pequeña charla, decidimos ir a dar un paseo. Creo que nunca había andado tanto en mi vida. Tendría que acostumbrarme ya que a partir de ahora, pasaría todo el tiempo posible con ella. Fue fantástico, se me pasó la mañana volando a su lado. Llegó el momento de hacer nuestras labores, y quedamos en que iría a verla nada más terminar con las hadas de vuelo veloz. _¡Vamos! Hay que llevar el verano a tierra firme._ Me dije a mi misma con ganas de terminar sin siquiera haber empezado. Llegué con mis compañeros y no tardaron en meterse conmigo.

"Vidia, verás... tengo una estantería rota en mi casa... ¿Conoces a alguna tintineadora que pueda arreglarlo?" empezó Zephyr.

"¿Perdona?"

"Ya sabes... Tinkerbell, por ejemplo" todos empezaron a reír "dicen que sales con ella"

"Si, ¿es que acaso no hay suficientes sparrowmans? ¿O quizás ya has conseguido que te odien todos?" dijo Elwood, riendo a carcajadas.

"Encima con una tintineadora... que decepción" hasta aquí pude contenerme. Les lancé una ráfaga de viento con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡El próximo que haga otro comentario al respecto, lo envío a la segunda estrella de un puñetazo!" Creo que quedó bastante claro, pero no me salvé de algunas bromas sutiles. Supongo que me lo merecía después de haberme portado tan mal con los demás. Los ignoré y terminé el trabajo lo más rápido que pude pensando en Tink.

Cuando al fin terminamos, fui al campamento para ver a mi querida pero aún le faltaba terminar unos tubos de arcoíris. Me quedé observándola desde un rincón para no molestar, pero parece que alguien quería robarme ese momento de paz.

 _Ese es... ¿Terence? Aún debería estar repartiendo polvo de hadas..._ Fue directo a por ella, la cuál se sorprendió al verle. No tuve más opción que unirme a ellos para apoyar a Tink.

"¡Tink! Me enteré de lo que te pasó y vine lo más rápido que pude" la abrazó unos instantes"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duelen las alas?"

"Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias Terence" me cogió de la mano provocando una mirada confusa en el rubito "Todas me apoyaron mucho, Vidia en especial" Terence puso una cara digna de un cuadro.

"Si Terence... verás..." _haber cómo lo digo suavemente..._ "hemos empezado a salir juntas". Tink me agarraba fuerte mi mano, parecía nerviosa pero yo estaba realmente disfrutando de la situación.

"P-pero, eeem... ¿Vidia? Es una hada..." _si, muy bien señor detective..._ "¿d-de verdad salís juntas?"

"Si... ella me rescató arriesgando su vida y... la verdad es que nunca me sentí realmente atraída por un sparrowman" soltó Tink poniéndose roja. Me encantaba su cara cuando se ruborizaba. "Con ella siento que estoy a salvo" dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos. _Que tierna..._

"B-bueno, me alegro de que estés bien... ¿Quieres que... hablemos cuando termines?" _di que no, di que no, di que no..._

"Lo siento Terence, pero tengo otros planes con Vidia... Quizás mañana" _¡Bien!_ "tengo que terminar con mi trabajo así que..."

"Oh claro, mejor te dejo trabajar... Adiós Tink. Vidia" se despidió Terence.

"A-adiós..." se quedó pensativa un momento...

"¿Estás bien... Tink?"

"Ah, si... mientras tú estés a mi lado" adoraba su sonrisa.

"Nunca te voy a dejar sola"

"Gracias Vidia, no podría haber hablado con Terence si no fuera por ti"

"Basta ya de cháchara, hay que terminar con ésos tubos para hoy" escuché a la hada Mery detrás de nosotras.

"Mejor... te dejo trabajar"

"Si... hehe, no tardaré mucho"

Cuando terminó, fuimos cerca de la zona de las casas de los scouts, el sitio más tranquilo del campamento, ya que casi todos estaban de servicio a esas horas. Nos sentamos para hablar y pasar el rato. Era muy feliz a su lado pero veía que Tink se quedaba a veces mirando el cielo, pensativa.

"Hechas de menos volar, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"Si... andar es muy lento... tardaré horas en encontrar cosas perdidas cuando volvamos a Pixie Hollow"

"En ese caso, yo las buscaré por ti. Estaré allí para cualquier cosa que necesites" haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

"Eres muy amable Vidia, sabía que detrás de ese carácter gruñón había un gran corazón"

Se formó un agradable ambiente, pero no duró mucho.  
El sonido de una caracola que alertaba de peligro animal nos obligó a huir. Las noches eran peligrosas ahí fuera y nosotras nos encontrábamos cerca de la salida de los scouts. No me perdonaría nunca que le volviera a pasar algo a Tink, así que la tomé de la mano y corrimos para ponernos a salvo. Cómo mi casa estaba cerca, entramos para refugiarnos.

Era la segunda vez que ella entraba en mi casa, pero ésta vez la escaneó de arriba a abajo, mi cocina, mi ropa, mi cama... Esperaba a que no mirara debajo de mi cama, ya que allí guardo un poco de polvo azul que cogí del festival de otoño. Estaba totalmente prohibido tenerlo debido al poder que tiene pero me atraía su brillo de mil zafiros.

"Q-quieres tomar algo?" mi pulso se aceleró al darme cuenta de que estábamos las dos solas en mi casa.

"A ver... ¿tienes manzanilla caliente?"

"Creo que sí... déjame ver" era una bebida muy rica que costaba un poco de conseguir.

"Sí, aún me queda" nos sentamos en la cama ya que, sólo había una silla en mi casa, no tenía muchas visitas que digamos. Ya era tarde y la casa de Tink estaba a unos 10 minutos a pié. No sabía si decirle que se quedara a pasar la noche, sonaría un poco precipitado y estaría más cómoda en su casa.

"Vidia... ya es tarde y... me preguntaba si..." _no me digas que va a..._ "te molestaría que pasara la noche... c-contigo..."

"O-oh ya... c-claro no hay problema, ya es muy tarde para salir" iba a explotar de alegría. Luego me di cuenta de que mi cama es bastante pequeña y dormir allí las dos... era imposible. Charlamos un rato más hasta que decidimos ir a dormir.

"Duerme en la cama, yo me pondré en el suelo, no te preocupes" iba a 'acomodarme' cuando Tink me cogió de una pluma de mi vestido.

"N-no dejaré que duermas en el suelo"

"No, yo no dejaré que tú duermas en el suelo, eres mi invitada al fin y al cabo"

"En ese caso, s-sólo queda una opción..." se empezó a poner roja.

"No estarás pensando en dormir las dos en esa cama tan pequeña, ¿verdad?" _Tendríamos que estar muy, muy juntitas para caber._

"A-al menos... probémoslo" ahora sí que mi corazón latía a cien por hora. Tink se deshizo el moño y se echó al borde de la cama para hacerme sitio.

"E-está bien..." _qué nervios..._ me tumbé con cuidado y quedé a milímetros de ella. _Con el pelo suelto es aún más hermosa... y huele tan bien... ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a dormir con ella tan cerca!?_

"Ves... s-sí que cabemos..." nuestros piernas se rozaban, sentía su respiración y su cara parecía arder. No podía ser más feliz "... ...te quiero Vidia..."

"Y-yo te quiero aún más..." tuve el impulso de besarla, de acariciarla, de hacerme con ella, pero su voz me detuvo.

"B-buenas noches..." dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches querida" me quedé unos minutos observándola antes de cerrar los míos. Sorprendentemente, quedé dormida casi al instante, quizás por no haber dormido mucho en los últimos días, o por que estaba junto a lo que más quería en ese mundo, quién sabe.  
Tuve el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida, en el que ella y yo nos besábamos dulcemente, fue tan real...

* * *

 _¿Se despertará Vidia en el suelo? xD_


	7. Pixie Hollow

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 7: Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y la imagen de mi querida tintineadora durmiendo frente a mi hizo que fuera el mejor despertar de mi vida. Parecía un ángel.  
Tenía el brazo por encima de ella, las piernas entrelazadas con las de Tink y ella cogía mi mano con sus dos manos. Era tan tierno que quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Tras unos minutos pensé en cómo reaccionaría ella al estar en esa posición y decidí levantarme cuidadosamente para no despertarla.  
Ya casi era mediodía y había mucho movimiento por el campamento. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Dejé que durmiera mientras miraba por la ventana tranquilamente, cuando vi a Silvermist que se acercaba a mi casa. Salí antes de que llegara para que no despertara a Tink.

"¡Vidia! No te asustes pero... ayer Tink no volvió a su casa y no la encontramos por ninguna parte, ¡tienes que ayudarnos a bucarla!" _Oh, vaya... creo que soy un poco responsable por eso._

"Verás Sil..." empecé en voz baja "ayer se nos hizo tarde y sonó una caracola así que..." parecía que Sil ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

"Qué alivio..." suspiró "Así que habéis dormido juntas... no perdéis el tiempo eeeh..." miré para otro lado.

"Aún sigue dormida, así que te agradecida que no molestaras más... ya sabes"

"Oh claro, claro, voy a avisar a los demás jijiji..." se rió mientras se iba. Volví dentro y vi cómo Tink se empezaba a despertar. Me acerqué a ella despacio.

"Buenos días dormilona" le susurré arrodillada con los brazos apoyados en la cama para ponerme a la altura de su visión.

"Buenos dííííass..." dijo bostezando. "he tenido el mejor sueño de mi vi..." se paró en seco y tocó sus labios con los dedos. "¿H-has dormido bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" dije despacio "Ha venido Sil, parece que no se qué hada tintineadora no volvió a casa anoche"

"Oh, vaya, me habrán estado buscando... hehe" se levantó para arreglarse. Aproveché para hacerme la cola también. "¿Qué le has dicho a Silvermist?"

"Bueno... a ella no le puedo mentir..." nos preparamos para salir "¿nos vamos?"

"Si, será mejor que vuelva con los demás..."

"Voy contigo" desprendíamos felicidad al andar, cuando llegamos, algunos tintineadores se abalanzaron hacia Tink.

"Tinkerbell, no me des esos sustos" dijo el hada Mery.

"Si, avisa si te vas a quedar en casa de alguien" añadió Bobble.

"Lo siento chicos, os prometo que la próxima vez os avisaré" _me gusta eso de 'la próxima vez'._ Andamos un poco más y las demás chichas se acercaron al vernos.

"Tink, ¡estás bien!" se lanzó Iridessa todo preocupada.

"Oh cielos, claro que está bien, con Vidia a su lado no le pasará nada" dijo Rosetta.

"¡Ayer avistaron una ave enoooorme! Podría haberte pasado algo" soltó emocionada el hada de los animales.

"Hehe, tranquilas, me quedé en casa de Vidia por que ya era tarde..."

"Y dormisteis juntas eeh..." terminó la frase Silvermist "dime, ¿ya os habéis besado?" ¿ _Porqué tiene que meterse donde no le llaman?_

"¡N-no! N-nosotras no..." intenté defender la situación, pero se me hizo muy complicado, además Tink se puso roja-tomate y no pude evitar fijarme en ella.

"Sil, ¡d-déjanos en paz!" me sorprendió que no lo negara, pero no le dí más importancia. Nos quedamos con ellas hasta que llegó el momento de hacer nuestras labores.

"Nos vemos después Tink"

"Hasta luego Vid" ya la echaba de menos...

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y la magnífica noche que pasamos juntas. Eso me motivaba para ir más rápido todavía.

Terminé con las alas muy cansadas, pero al menos no tenía que usarlas cuando estaba con Tink. Cuando llegué al campamento mes estaba esperando en la entrada, parecía que ya había terminado y fuimos a dar un paseo.

Tras comentar cómo había ido el día, me hizo una extraña pregunta.

"Vidia, ¿h-has besado a alguien alguna vez?" me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

"E-eh... pues, no... la verdad es que nunca había salido con nadie..." aún sabiendo que ella tampoco, pregunté "¿tu sí...?"

"Eee... b-bueno... s-sí..." _maldito Terence..._ "fue... asombroso..."

"Creía que... no hubo nada entre Terence y tú..." dije un poco decepcionada.

"Ah, no fue con... él" _¿Qué? ¿Clank? ¿Bobble? Imposible_

"¿Con quién fue?" necesitaba saberlo a toda costa. Tras unos segundos esperando respuesta, dijo.

"V-verás, a-ayer... cuando t-te dormiste... estabas tan cerca que..." _no me digas que..._ "no pude evitar b-besarte"

"¿¡Me robaste mi primer beso!?" soné un poco enfadada pero en el fondo estaba realmente contenta y aliviada.

"L-lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo" _Qué injusto, ¿qué diablos hacía durmiendo en un momento cómo ése?_ Pensé en tomar ventaja de la situación.

"Agradezco tu sinceridad, p-pero tendrás que compensármelo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Q-quiero un segundo primer beso en condiciones" mil mariposas hicieron una fiesta en mi estómago en ese momento.

"Hum..." asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más me arrastró hacia su casa cogiéndome de la mano. Podía notar su pulso aumentando con cada paso. Tenia las piernas destrozadas, ya no podía más. Nunca había entrado en su casa del campamento.

"Waoh, es mucho más grande que la mía" incluso por dentro parecía más grande que por fuera. Tenía un montón de trastos y cosas perdidas por el suelo. Había una mesa con cinco sillas y la cama parecía muy cómoda. Me fijé en su ropa "Realmente eres buena haciendo vestidos, ¿los has hecho todos tu?"

"Ah... si, ¿te gustan?" ahora parecía más calmada.

"¡Me encantan! Ojalá tuviera vestidos así" estaban realmente bien hechos, cuidados al mínimo detalle.

"Si quieres... puedo hacerte uno"

"¡Si, me encantaría!" no sabía muy bien cómo se hacían los vestidos a medida, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

"B-bien... para hacerlo necesitaré tus medidas..." y volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Fue a coger una especie de cinta larga de hoja que tenía en un cajón.

"Ahora quiero que estires los brazos así... no te muevas" _Woh..._ Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa "normalmente... para las medidas... es mejor estar d-desnuda, pero así está bien" ¿ _d-d-d-d-esnuda?_ me ruboricé cómo nunca, fue difícil mantener mi posición, y más con Tink midiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo cuidadosamente. Se me erizaba la piel con su tacto al medir cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente. El hecho de que ella estuviera tocando de esa forma me estaba excitando.

"Terminé" dijo tras unos minutos. Me relajé y al abrir los ojos me encontré a Tink con sus brazos en mis hombros acercándose. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos y me derretí por dentro. _Qué maravillosa sensación..._ Cerré los ojos y le sujeté la espalda para sentirla más aún. Sus labios eran adictivos, no podía dejar de besarla, fue maravilloso. Tras unos instantes, nuestros labios se separaron y abrí los ojos.

"¿Qué tal estuvo... nuestro segundo primer beso...?" jamás había experimentado algo así, no había palabras para describirlo.

"Creo que... necesito un tercer primer beso..." volvimos a besarnos y nos dejamos caer en la cama para estar más cómodas. El mundo desapareció, sólo estaba ella, fundiéndose conmigo cómo dos barras de acero a mil grados. Pasamos la mejor noche que jamás pude imaginar. Amaba a Tink con locura, cada día más, si es que era posible. Esa fue la primera de muchas noches maravillosas.

Los días pasaron y se transformaron en semanas cómo si nada, fue sin duda el mejor verano de mi vida, incluso el vestido que me hizo me quedaba perfecto. Nunca imaginé que las cosas acabarían así, pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Tink y yo estábamos muy unidas, nada nos separaría de nosotras.

El último mes era de libre elección, podíamos escoger en volver o quedarnos en el campamento pero decidimos quedarnos hasta el final ya que habría menos gente y tendríamos más intimidad. Casi fuimos las últimas en marcharnos.

Llegó el momento de volver a Pixie Hollow, y aunque teníamos que ir en grupos por talento, me las arreglé para ir con mi amada en una paloma de carga.  
Sabía que Lord Milory, el señor del invierno, también tenía una ala rota que lo impedía volar. Así que se me ocurrió que Tink debería hablar con él para que le cuente su experiencia y pedirle consejo.

Movería el mundo entero por ella y su felicidad.

* * *

 _Quizás me precipité un poco al terminar el verano así, pero tenía ganas de que volvieran a Pixie Hollow ^^_


	8. Volver a perder

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 8: Volver a perder.

* * *

Tras un largo pero íntimo viaje, llegamos a Pixie Hollow por la tarde, donde por sorpresa, nos esperaba la reina. A esas alturas ya todo Neverland sabía sobre nuestra relación, incluida la reina Clarion, así que no se sorprendió al vernos juntas.

"Bienvenidas de nuevo chicas, espero que hayáis tenido un agradable viaje" dijo con su majestuosa voz.

"Si, gracias reina Clarion" respondió Tink.

"Déjame decir lo mucho que sentimos la rotura de tus alas, los ministros y yo haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte" era el momento perfecto para pedírselo.

"Majestad, nos gustaría citar a Lord Milory para pedirle consejo sobre las alas"

"Oh, que fantástica idea Vidia. Por supuesto, le enviaré una carta ésta misma tarde. ¿Os parece bien citarlo mañana, cuando el sol esté en lo más alto en el puente que conecta la primavera con el invierno?"

"¡Si! Sería perfecto, muchas gracias" y tras asentir con la cabeza, se fue. Habíamos llegado en la primavera, cerca de la siempre-viva y nos esperaba un largo camino hasta la casa de Tink.

Nos encontramos a Bobble por el camino con Cheese llevando un carro lleno de cosas perdidas. _¡Perfecto! Él nos puede llevar_.

"Hola Bobble, ¿qué es todo esto?"

"Hola miss-bell, llevamos unos días recogiendo cosas perdidas para que no tengas que ir en muuucho tiempo"

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que habéis conseguido" qué emocionada se la veía. Nos subimos al carrito y en un momento llegamos al refugio de los reparadores. Había una especie de caja atada a una cuerda que iba del suelo hasta la casa de Tinkerbell.

"Hemos hecho un artilugio para que puedas subir y bajar de tu casa sin problemas. Lo hemos llamado, ascensor"

"Qué ingenioso, ¡muchas gracias chicos!"

"Y aquí están todas las cosas perdidas que hemos encontrado. Son de lo más interesantes" Aunque yo sólo veía un montón de trastos inútiles, Tink se quedó impresionada y empezó a trastear.

Subimos a su casa tras la bienvenida para descansar. Dormimos unas dos horas y fuimos a dar un último paseo para ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas por ahí. Mis piernas se habían endurecido mucho los últimos días, era capaz de pasarme horas andando. Nos encontramos a Sil haciendo arcoíris con Dess, las cuales nos dieron una gran bienvenida. Pasamos por el valle de la primavera, pero no encontramos a Rosetta. Desde lejos se podía ver el puente que conectaba con el invierno.

"¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Queda más cerca y empieza a oscurecer" Por la noche, Pixie Hollow se convertía en un lugar un tanto oscuro pero tranquilo, en especial dónde yo vivía.

"Claro, vamos. Tengo ganas de entrar en tu casa" cuando llegábamos se empezaba a notar la oscuridad, pero fue la falta de ella lo que me dejó perpleja.

"Tink... ¿Soy yo o... tus alas están brillando?" no estaba segura ya que no era un brillo muy fuerte, pero se notaba un poco.

"¿Qué dices Vid?" giró la cabeza para comprobarlo por sí misma "Emmmm... si... ¿qué demonios...? brillan un poco. Eso no me había pasado nunca..." duró poco, pero nos quedamos sin palabras.

"¿Desde cuándo las alas son capaces de brillar?" pregunté desconcertada.

"No tengo ni idea..." y seguimos hasta el árbol de ciruelo donde vivía comprobando de vez en cuando sus alas pero no volvió a ocurrir.

"No es muy diferente de la casa del campamento..." dijo inspeccionando la zona "pero las vistas son impresionantes"

"Si..., y ahora está mucho mejor que la última vez que vine..."

"¿Y eso?"

"Por que tú estás en ella" y la besé por sorpresa. Jugueteamos un rato hasta que fuimos a dormir temprano, ya que teníamos una cita muy importante al mediodía. Los días eran pacíficos y maravillosos, todo era perfecto.

"...idia ...Vidia vamos" me encantaba que Tink me despertara "despiertaaaaaaa" decía mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.

"Vooooy, no hace falta que me deformes la cara" dije entre bostezos.

"Hehe, buenos días amor" me dio un beso mañanero "vamos, vístete que tenemos que irnos"

"Está bien, está bien..."

Pasamos por el árbol de polvo de hada para mi ración diaria y nos dirigimos hacia la frontera. Llegamos con tiempo así que nos tumbamos para ver caer los copos de nieve desde la calidez de la primavera.

"Qué vistas tan hermosas..." dijo Tink.

"Si... es asombroso... me pregunto qué habrá por ahí..."

"Es cómo un mundo a parte... Ojalá pudiéramos ir..." se quedó pensativa unos momentos "¿Qué es lo más bonito que ves desde aquí?"

"Hmm..." _Creo que esas enormes montañas heladas del fondo..._ Me dirigí a ella para contestarle.

"¡T-tus alas!"

"¿Qué? ¿Mis alas?"

"¡No! Me refiero a que tus alas, están volviendo a brillar ¡y ahora más fuerte!" algo no iba bien, tenía la sensación de que ese no podía ser bueno.

"¡Es verdad! Pero ¿cómo es posible?"

"¿Te duelen? ¿Sientes algo?"

"No... no noto nada, ¿pero porqué brillarán...?" Nunca había leído nada sobre ese brillo, lo sabía todo sobre ellas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudieran brillar.

Mientras seguíamos perplejas por los hechos, apareció Lord Milory con su búho y un viejo sparrowman encima de un lince asombroso.  
Nos acercamos más al borde para hablar con ellos y mostrarles el sorprendente brillo de sus alas.

"¿Pero qué ven mis ojos...?" se ajustó las gafas para ver mejor "eso no es posible..." por alguna razón cada vez brillaban más y más las alas, empezaba incluso a tener miedo.

"Guardián, ¿has escrito alguna vez sobre ésto?" dijo Milory. ¿ _Guardián? No me digas que él es el autor de todos los libros de todas las hadaslogías..._

"...wey... ¡ewey! ...¡Dewey!" se escuchó una voz desde el fondo que se acercaba hacia nosotros "Por fin te encuentro..." dijo muy apurada "Mis alas no paran de brillar, y ¡cada vez es más fuerte!" Ésa hada del invierno nos dejó a todos de piedra.

"Periwinkle, ¿tu también? Qué está pasando aquí..." Cuando esa tal Peri vió a Tink se dirigió hacia ella, justo en medio del puente donde termina el invierno. Tink hizo lo mismo para estar más cerca.

"Tus alas... también brillan" dijo desde el lado cálido.

"Y las tu... Oh... las tienes... rotas, lo siento..."

"No te preocupes, puedo vivir con ello. Por cierto, me llamo Tinkerbell"

"Oh, yo soy Periwinkle" dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

De repente el brillo de las alas de Tink fue tan fuerte que me cegó, fue impresionante pero, cuando pude volver a ver, ella estaba en el suelo desmayada con las alas brillando aún, aunque a la hada del invierno ya no le brillaban.

" **¡Tiiink!** " fui a por ella cómo si me fuera la vida en ello. "Maldita sea ¿¡qué le has hecho!?"

"Y-yo s-solo... c-cogí su m-mano" dijo asustada. Me la llevé en brazos volando para llevarla a las hadas sanadoras y sus alas dejaron de brillar poco a poco. Cuando llegué, no sabía qué explicarles, simplemente les dije lo que sucedió y que tenía estar a su lado. Me tomaron un poco por loca, pero era la verdad.

No sabían qué hacer, ella parecía que simplemente estaba dormida, pero no reaccionaba. Una hada sanadora llamada Elixa la inspeccionó y sus palabras no eran de lo más relajantes.  
"Parece... que está en un estado de sueño profundo. No podemos hacer nada, sólo queda esperar a que despierte"

"¿Cómo? ¿No podéis hacer nada por ella?"

"Lo siento... el sueño profundo es un estado que se da raras veces y no tenemos ninguna forma de remediarlo"

Me pasé horas a su lado esperando a que despertara, la angustia me mataba por dentro. Dijeron que ya no hacía falta que estuviera allí, que ellas se encargarían de todo, pero no podía dejarla sola. _Tink, vamos, no me hagas ésto..._ Al anochecer llegó una hada mensajera, que vino para comunicarme que el Guardián me había citado en el puente mañana a primera hora. _Perfecto, quizás él sepa lo que le pasa._

Pasé la noche allí, a penas podía dormir así que me puse a inspeccionar a Tink. ¿ _Qué diablos pasó con tus alas?_ Cuando las revisé detenidamente, me di cuenta de que los agujeros que tenía eran un poco más pequeños que antes. _No es posible, creo que me estoy volviendo loca_.

La idea de que sus alas se estuvieran curando y de que Tink pudiera volver a volar pasó por mi mente y me saltaron las lágrimas. Ya no pude dormir en toda la noche. _Cuánto desearía que sus alas volvieran a estar bien_...  
Muy poco a poco, sus agujeros se iban haciendo más y más pequeños. Me alegré tanto que deseé que se despertara para verlo, pero no había manera. Entró una hada sanadora nada más salir el sol.

"¿Cómo ha ido la noche? ¿Sigue sin despertar?"

"¡Sus alas se están curando!" no se lo creyó hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

"Impresionante... tiene que haber alguna relación con ese brillo de sus alas..."

"¿Crees se le van a regenerar del todo?" le pregunté.

"Es un misterio, pero si sigue a éste ritmo, puede que mañana por la noche se le hayan curado del todo" _¡Bien, bien, bien!_

"¿Hasta cuando crees que seguirá dormida?"

"Hmm... Nunca se sabe... el sueño profundo es un tema muy delicado. Pero cada día que pasa, las probabilidades de que despierte disminuyen" estaba tan centrada con su recuperación de las alas, que la terrible idea de que Tink no volviera a despertar no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

"No... no, estoy segura de que volverá en si... y saldremos juntas a volar... y n-nos ..." No pude terminar la frase, rompí a llorar por el miedo de volver a perderla. Mi corazón volvió a hacerse pedazos ante la posibilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte y mantener la esperanza. Pues ahora, Dewey me esperaba en el puente y quizás él pudiera salvarla.

* * *

 _Ya quedan pocos capítulos..._


	9. Insomnio

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 9: Insomnio.

* * *

Llegué a la frontera del invierno y me esperaba el Guardián con su lince. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de que Tink no volviera a despertar, pero no era el momento para rendirse.

"Buenos días, ¿Vidia verdad?"

"S-si, soy Vidia la compañera de Tinkerbell"

"¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Sigue inconsciente?"

"Si... las hadas sanadoras dicen que está en una especie de sueño profundo, y no pueden hacer nada por ella"

"Oh... ya veo..."

"¡Pero lo extraño es que sus alas se están curando!"

"¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, no hay forma de que las alas se puedan curar... aunque tampoco suelen brillar de esa forma..."

"¿No sabe nada sobre el brillo?" _Esperaba que él lo supiera..._

"No, pero ayer me di cuenta que de que las alas de Periwinkle y las de Tinkerbell ¡son idénticas!"

"¿¡En serio!? Eso quiere decir que..."

"Si, son hermanas" _Tink tiene una hermana... wow_ "por eso creo que al estar cerca las dos sus alas empezaron a brillar, y al tener contacto físico es posible que sus alas se repararan..." _Bueno... es el único argumento que tiene sentido._

"Y... respecto al sueño profundo, ¿hay alguna forma de despertarla?"

"Hmm... es complicado, es posible que cuando el proceso de regeneración se termine, vuelva en sí"

"Eso espero... pero, ¿y si no lo hace?" No podría soportar vivir sin ella.

"En ese caso... ven a verme lo antes posible. ¿Sabes cuándo terminará de curarse?"

"Creo que... mañana por la noche"

"Bien, entonces, vuelve pasado mañana a primera hora. Y si se despierta, no dudes en traerla. Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas"

"De acuerdo Guardián"

"Uh hu hu, llámame Dewey"

"De acuerdo, Dewey"

"Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a por unos libros de la biblioteca. Vamos Fiona"

"Claro, nos vemos" subió a su lince y se fue. _Así que una hermana en el invierno... que raro, normalmente suelen nacer en la misma estación..._

Volví con Tink y noté mejoría en sus alas. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la recuperación total. En unas horas vinieron sus amigas, cómo siempre en grupo.

"¿Qué ha pasado Vidia?" preguntaron. A lo que les conté la historia, desde el principio.

"¿Pretendes que nos creamos esas bobadas?" dijo Rosetta "y una hada del invierno que es su hermana..." sé que sonaba un poco inverosímil pero era la verdad.

"Yo te creo Vid" menos mal que estaba Sil para apoyarme "si sus alas han mejorado, lo demás tiene que ser cierto"

"¿Y qué dijeron las hadas sanadoras? ¿Cuándo se va a despertar?" preguntó Iridessa exaltada.

"Bueno... no lo saben exactamente... pero he ido a ver al Guardián, el más sabio de Pixie Hollow y me ha dicho que seguramente lo haga cuando se le curen las alas del todo" _eso espero._

"Qué alivio..." soltaron todas un gran suspiro "tenemos muchas ganas de volver a volar con ella"

"Y yo... estar con Tink es como subir a una montaña rusa..." dije con un tono de broma, a lo que las demás se rieron. Estuvimos hablando de Tink un buen rato, por un momento pensé en que se habían convertido en mis amigas.

Al mediodía se fueron y cada vez su ala estaba mejor. _Vamos... un poco más..._ Las horas se me hacían eternas, no paraba de dar vueltas a la habitación. Intenté dormir pero no había manera, mi cabeza iba a explotar con todo lo sucedido. Al día siguiente volvieron las chicas para ver como iba el progreso de regeneración y cada vez faltaba menos. Estaba muy nerviosa. _¿qué haré si no despierta? Mi vida perdería todo el sentido..._ Cada hora que pasaba era una tortura.

Finalmente, bien entrada la noche llegó el gran momento. Sus alas estaban cómo nuevas, eran preciosas. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que despertara. Intenté de todo, grité al oído, abrí sus párpados, la sacudí, la besé... pero nada. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no sabía qué hacer. _¡¿Porqué sigues dormida?!_ Me vino a la mente lo que dijo Elixa [...cada día que pasa, las probabilidades de que despierte disminuyen]. Las imágenes de Tink y yo volando por Pixie Hollow se desvanecían por momentos. Fue la noche más larga de mi vida, no dormí nada.

Antes de que saliera el sol fui rápidamente al puente para volver a encontrarme con Dewey. No tardó mucho en llegar.

"Oh... vaya, no hubo suerte ¿verdad?" creo que mi expresión combinada con las ojeras hablaban por sí solas.

"No... ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!? ¡Tiene que haber una manera de despertarla!"

"Bueno... técnicamente, hay una posibilidad pero es demasiado..."

"¡¿Qué?! Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de despertar a Tink ¡exijo que me lo digas!"

"Esta bien, pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto por que si se entera quien no tiene que enterarse... nos meteríamos en problemas..."

"Asumiré el riesgo" _aunque me vaya la vida en ello._

"Está bien, verás, hay un libro antiguo sobre el poder del polvo de hada que incluye las recetas para hacer polvo de talentos. El polvo de hada puede modificarse con una pizca de polvo azul y crear polvo de talentos. Con él, se consigue potenciar e incluso cambiar el talento de una hada. Ese descubrimiento llamado alquimia de polvo de hada provocó una catástrofe hace un tiempo y por ésa razón se prohibió su práctica. Es por eso que ahora el polvo azul se guarda con tanta protección y está prohibido tenerlo en casa"

"¿Qué necesito para hacerlo entonces?"

"Cómo ella es tintineadora, necesitarás fabricar polvo de hada verde con una hoja del árbol secreto del refugio de los tintineadores, un puñado de polvo de hada y una pizca de polvo azul"

"¡Entendido!"

"Ve con cuidado, y asegúrate de hacer la mezcla con un guardián del polvo"

"Bien, gracias Dewey" _si lo que me contó es cierto, ¿podría volverme tintineadora con ese polvo verde?_ Fui directo a mi casa y cogí un poco de polvo azul que guardaba debajo de mi cama. Ahora tendría que ir a pedirle ayuda a Clank y Bobble para conseguir la hoja, y a Terence para hacer la mezcla. Espero que no me den muchos problemas.

Era muy temprano, pero esos dos ya estaban trabajando mientras cantaban esa horrible canción de los tintineadores.

"Clank, Bobble, tenéis que ayudarme"

"Ah hola Vidia, ¿se ha despertado ya Tinkerbell?" dijo Bobble.

"Em... no, pero necesito vuestra ayuda para que lo haga"

"Claro, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Una hoja, de... vuestro 'árbol secreto'" se sorprendieron al oír esas palabras.

"¿Cómo has sabido sobre el árbol secreto?"

"Shh Bobble, no podemos contárselo a nadie"

"Es para Tinkerbell, tenemos que ayudarla" respondió.

"A ver, necesito una hoja de ése árbol. ¿Podéis conseguirla o no?"

"Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero nos está prohibido cortar aunque sea una rama"

"Yo me haré responsable de ello, nos os preocupéis" no me preocupaba demasiado, ya llevaba polvo azul encima.

"Bueno, iré a buscarla. A estas horas no creo que vaya a verme nadie... Espérenme aquí" no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver.

"Aquí la tienes, ahora vete rápido antes de que alguien te vea"

"Gracias chicos" ya sólo faltaba hacer la mezcla, espero que Terence no me dé demasiados problemas, no nos caíamos demasiado bien. S _i es por Tink estoy segura de que me ayudará_. Llegué a la zona de los guardianes de polvo de hada y él estaba metiendo las bolsitas en esa colmena gigante.

"¡Terence!" tardé unos segundos en recuperarme del cansancio.

"Vidia, qué mal aspecto tienes, ¿estás bien?" ignoré su estúpido comentario.

"Necesito tu ayuda para despertar a Tink"

"¿A mi? ¿Necesitas polvo de hada?"

"No... exactamente" me acerqué a él para hablar bajo "necesito fabricar polvo de hada verde"

"¡¿Qué?! No existe algo así. Déjate de tonterías, que tengo mucho trabajo" ¿ _Cómo le convenzo ahora?_

"Mira Terence, llevo tres días sin dormir, Tink sigue sin despertar y a éste paso no lo hará nunca, así que agradecería que me ayudaras a hacer una mezcla con polvo azul y una hoja de no se qué árbol secreto"

"¿Tienes polvo azul? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Sabes que pasará si te pillan con ésto?"

"Si, ¿y tú sabes lo que pasará si no me ayudas? O por las buenas o por las malas"

"Está bien, a ver, ¿dices que con ésto se puede fabricar polvo de hada verde?" seguía sin creerme, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

"Si, venga, no tenemos todo el día ¿sabes?"

"En fin, vamos a mi casa. Hada Gary, ¡salgo un momento!" y fuimos a su casa para hacer la mezcla "nunca he hecho mezclas con polvo de hada, pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

Troceó la hoja y la puso en un cuenco con polvo de hada, la removió y delicadamente dejó caer la mota de polvo azul. El poder que tenía se hizo notar al instante, el vol entero se volvió verde y la cara que puso Terence fue para enmarcar. Cogí rápidamente el vol y fui a por Tink.

Llegué y ya no podía más con mi cuerpo, estaba agotada en todos los sentidos, pero era el momento de la verdad. _Vamos Vidia, no hay vuelta atrás._ Aprovechando que no había nadie en la habitación, le espolvoreé la mezcla verde que habíamos creado. El cuerpo entero de Tink empezó a brillar pero se detuvo tras unos segundos.

"¿Tink? Vamos despierta... ¡Tink!" pasó un largo minuto hasta que finalmente, se empezó a mover.

 _¡Lo conseguí! Tink está volviendo en sí, vamos... abre los ojos..._ Abrió los ojos tras unos minutos de leves gemidos.

" **¡Tink!** " Has vuelto, por fin, casi me das un susto de muerte" me acerqué a ella pero se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Q-quién eres?"

* * *

 _Bueno, por fin despierta, aunque no del todo bien. Después de todo lo que ha hecho Vidia parece que Tink no la reconoce. ¿Habrá perdido la memória?_


	10. Empezar de nuevo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 10: Empezar de nuevo.

* * *

"¿Q-quién eres?" me miró cómo si le hablara a una extraña.

"Soy yo, Vidia. ¿No me reconoces?"

"¿Vi-dia?" Era como si sus ojos me vieran de otra forma.

 _No me digas que me ha... olvidado, todos los recuerdos, el tiempo que pasamos juntas..._

" **¡Si!** Recuerda, estábamos en el puente esperando a Lord Milory, recién llegamos del campamento" _Vamos Tink, recuerda._

"¿C-campamento? ¿Donde estoy?" empezó a mirar alrededor confusa. Ante el jaleo apareció Elixa corriendo desesperadamente para atenderla.

"Vidia, ¿podrías esperar fuera un momento por favor? Tengo que hacerle unas pruebas"

"C-claro..." salí de la habitación mirando los ojos de Tink que seguían sin reconocerme. _¿Habrá perdido sus recuerdos para siempre? Ya no podríamos volver a estar cómo antes, sería una extraña para ella, todos lo seríamos... No podría soportarlo._

Lloré ante esa terrible idea, sería muy doloroso estar con ella sin que recuerde todo lo que pasamos juntas. Me desmoronaba por momentos, me hacía pedazos por dentro. No me lo podía creer, ésto no podía estar pasando. Tras diez minutos volvió Elixa.

"¿Cómo está?" dije secándome las lágrimas.

"Necesita reposo, ha estado muchas horas dormida y está un poco... desorientada" _¿desorientada...?_

"¿Ha perdido sus recuerdos? Dime que no los ha perdido"

"Aún es pronto para saberlo, necesita tiempo para recuperarse del sueño profundo" _ya podría ser más clara_ "será mejor que esperes unas horas antes de verla" _no me hagas ésto Tink..._ "procura descansar tú también, te irá bien" De repente, entré en shock, el destino tenía planeado torturarme y ya no podía más.

"¡Aarg!" solté un grito y me fui volando lo más rápido que pude. Mi cabeza estaba al borde del colapso, estaba física y mentalmente agotada pero seguí volando lo más lejos que pude para desahogarme mientras lloraba. _¿Porqué a mí?_ Lo último que recuerdo fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

… … … De repente vi a Tink pasando por mi lado con Terence, ignorándome por completo … … … _Tink, espera, vuelve..._ Se fue sin más, y todo se volvió oscuro...

Desperté un poco mareada, era de noche y no sabía dónde estaba. _¿Estoy... muerta?_ Me giré lentamente para inspeccionar la habitación y allí estaba ella durmiendo. ¿ _Tink? ¿Estoy soñando...?_ Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me levanté lentamente y intenté despertarla. Tenía miedo de que siguiese sin recordarme.

"Despierta vamos..." a lo que ella se tiró encima mío.

" **¡Vidiaaa!** " me acribilló a besos "¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? ¿Cómo se te ocurre chocar contra un árbol?"

"Tink... ¿m-me recuerdas?"

"Pues claro, ¿cómo iba a olvidarte? Al principio estaba un poco perdida pero poco a poco fui recordando lo que pasó" _Menos mal..._

"¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Me duele todo..."

"Algo más de un día. Intenta descansar un poco, te llevaste un buen golpe" Tenía unas hojas que me rodeaban la cabeza.

"No me dejes... sola, quédate conmigo"

"Tranquila, estaré a tu lado hasta que te recuperes" y por fin, sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pude descansar plácidamente. Cuando desperté por la mañana me sentí mucho mejor, tenía ganas de pasar el día con Tink y salir a volar con ella. Era el fin de esos espantosos días, sentí que finalmente había empezado nuestra vida en Pixie Hollow.

Cuando nos dejaron salir, nos dirigimos al refugio de los tintineadores. Se la veía muy feliz, no paraba de ir de un lado a otro.

"Tengo que conocerla, sin duda"

"¿A...?"

"¡A mi Periwinkle! Tengo una hermana que no sabía que tenía, tengo que ir a verla"

"Aah, si, claro. Podríamos enviarle una carta para quedar con ella en el puente"

"No puedo esperar tanto, tengo que ir al bosque del invierno"

"Emmm ¿Tink? A parte de estar terminantemente prohibido cruzar, te convertirías en un cubito de hielo en un momento"

"Lo sé, ¡pero tengo un plan!" nunca fui muy fan de las ideas de Tink, pero me intrigaba "¡voy a construir un invento que mantenga el calor en el invierno!" Sabía que tenía talento y con cada nuevo invento sorprendía a todo el mundo, pero eso era demasiado.

"¿Quieres hacer un aparato que haga calor? ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacerlo?"

"¿A caso dudas de mi?" dijo tirándose rosas a sí misma "a demás, desde que mis alas se curaron me siento mucho mejor, las ideas fluyen por mi mente y con las cosas perdidas que hay en el refugio... ¡estoy segura de que podré!" _¿Será por el polvo de hada verde?_

Llegamos y ella Tink se fue directa a por las cosas perdidas.

"Puede que tarde un buen rato, sube a mi casa si quieres" quería que estuviera tranquila construyendo su nuevo invento así que decidí aceptar la oferta.

"De acuerdo"Ante la inminente ola de aburrimiento, decidí trastear sus cosas. Registré sus cajones, miré en los rincones en busca de algo escondido e incluso me probé alguno de sus vestidos. _Definitivamente, el verde no es mi color. ¿Qué hace Tink con un abrigo? En otoño no hace tanto frío..._ _Quizás lo haya diseñado por diversión..._ Encontré unos planos del globo con el que llegaron en el festival de otoño y un pésimo dibujo dónde aparecía ella con Sil, Fawn, Dess, Roseta. Iba a dibujarme al lado pero no lo hice al pensarlo mejor. Cuando mi aburrimiento llegó a mi límite fui a ver cómo iba su invento.

"Hey Tink, ¿cómo va?" estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no me oía "¿Tink? ¡Titititiiinkeeeerbeeel!"

"Ah, hola Vidia, no te había visto" _ni oído_ "Ya casi he terminando" me mostró una especie de bolsa con dos tiras que desprendía un poco de calor "Te enseñaré cómo funciona, en estas tiras se ponen los brazos y la bolsa queda en la espalda... así. Luego se enciende y..." aquella bolsa empezó a desprender una luz roja y un sofocante calor "b-bueno, hace falta graduar un poco la temperatura, pero ésta es la idea. Lo malo es que no se puede volar con ésto puesto"

"Alucinante, eso nunca se había conseguido antes. ¿Crees que podrías hacer más?" _yo también quiero ir al invierno._

"Hmm, por desgracia no, no hay piezas suficientes para hacer otro, pero puedo prestártelo si quieres" La idea de ir sola no me convenció para nada. Tras unos cuantos retoques su invento quedó completado.

"¡Bien! Y ahora, a probarlo"

"¿Vas a ir al inverno?" era más que obvio que sí.

"Si, ¿me acompañas al puente?"

"Claro..." Llegamos en un momento y quedamos en que volvería antes del anochecer por seguridad. Me dolió tener que dejarla sola, pero estaba tan emocionada que no tuve más remedio que dejarla ir. Fui a ver a las demás chicas para contarles la aventura en la que se había sumergido Tink pero su reacción hizo que me empezara a preocupar.

"¿La has dejado que vaya al invierno sola? ¿Y si su invento deja de funcionar? ¿Y si se pierde?" por una vez Dess tenía razón.

"Cuando la encuentren se meterá en problemas" dijo Rosetta.

"Oh vamos, estamos hablando de Tink, sabrá arreglárselas"

"Gracias Sil, no creo que sea para tanto"

"Aunque deberías haber ido con ella" tenía razón, pero no había forma de ir, allí hace demasiado frío.

"Hemos quedado en que volverá antes del anochecer, así que no preocupéis ¿vale?" pasé un rato más con ellas charlando y mi angustia crecía por momentos. Fui a esperarla cerca del puente cuando empezó a oscurecer. Por suerte no tardó mucho en volver.

"¡Tink! Me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿sabes?" la abracé nada más verla. Estaba un poco fría.

"¡Vidia, he conocido a mi hermana! Es fantástica, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Me ha enseñado unos lugares preciosos y..."

"¿Te han descubierto?"

"No, bueno, las amigas de Peri lo saben pero nadie más" _espero que sea cierto._

"Bueno, volvamos a casa que estás helada. Te prepararé una manzanilla caliente"

"¿Sabes? La bebida favorita de Peri es la manzanilla fría y ¡ella también guarda cosas perdidas!" _Algo me dice que se pasará toda la noche hablando de ella_. Y así fue "Mañana hemos quedado en el borde, dicen que me llevarán a una colina para montar en trineo" estaba muy emocionada, no podía decirle que no, es más, ni siquiera era una pregunta.

"Ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?" no me gustaba para nada la idea de que pasara el tiempo en el invierno.

"No te preocupes, estaré con Peri y sus amigos" tampoco me gustaba la idea de que empezara a pasar mas tiempo con su hermana que conmigo. Cuando llegó la mañana, fuimos directas al invierno sin pasar por el árbol de polvo de hada.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar a por tu ración?"

"Si, no lo necesitaré y aún me queda un poco de ayer" la despreocupación de Tink no ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

Llegamos al puente y ya estaban sus nuevos amigos esperando.

"¡Hola Tink!" saludaba su hermana sonriendo.

"Chicos, ésta es mi novia, Vidia"

"H-hola" saludé tímidamente, no era buena haciendo nuevas amistades.

"Vidia, éstos son Sled, Gliss, Spike y Periwinkle" no pude evitar recordar el día de las alas brillantes al verla de nuevo.

"Chicos, cuidad de Tink ¿Vale? Jamás os lo perdonaría si le pasara algo"

"Si, tranquila, estará con nosotros" dijo Sled.

"Bueno, entonces me voy. Nos vemos antes del anochecer" y me dio un beso de despedida. Me sentía tan impotente al vera ir. Sentía que esa barrera de nieve nos distanciaba poco a poco. Pasé la mayor parte del día sola preocupada por Tink y con ganas de que volviera. Pero cuando llegó la noche, aún no había regresado. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en esos chicos del invierno, a penas los conocía.

Pasaron dos horas y decidí hacer una estupidez.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo. No quiero alargar más la historia porque tengo otra que quiero empezar._


	11. Rompiendo fronteras

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **El secreto de Vidia**

Capítulo 11: Rompiendo fronteras.

* * *

 _Tengo que ir a por ella._  
Tenía que asegurarme de que Tink estuviera bien, así que fui a su casa, me puse el abrigo que tenía y me dirigí directa al frío invierno. Sabía que si volaba con tanto frío las alas se me congelarían y se partirían, así que me las puse bajo el abrigo y fui andando.

Estaba oscuro, pero aún se podían ver los pasos en la nieve del grupo, lo que me garantizaba que no me perdería. Tras diez minutos andando, llegué a una zona dónde esos pasos se confundían con otros y no sabía dónde ir. A éstas horas, todos estaban en casa y cada vez hacía más frio. Mis manos estaban heladas y mis piernas empezaron a vacilar, era muy difícil andar con tanta nieve. Llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de que no podría volver a la primavera, estaba demasiado lejos.

Necesitaba ayuda, vi que había humo saliendo de una casa. Seguro que si iba me ayudarían. Hice un esfuerzo para llegar hasta allí, pero a medio camino, mis piernas dejaron de responder. Caí en la nieve sin a penas poder moverme. Era mi fin, iba a morir congelada. En un momento, el frío se apoderó de mí y me quedé viendo el cielo estrellado. Estaba temblando pero no sentía tanto frío, era una sensación muy extraña. La última imagen que me recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue la cara de Tink.

Sentí una agradable calidez en la espalda y unas voces que susurraban algo. Empecé a creer que había muerto cuando escuché la voz de Tink, no sé qué decía. Estaba delirando.

 _Estoy... ¿muerta?_ pensé sin poder moverme. Mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir más cálido y volví a recuperar mi conocimiento. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Tink me estaba abrazando desnuda. La calidez de su cuerpo me salvó de la hipotermia.

"Vamos Vidia, ¡Vuelve!" _Tink..._

"T-t-tink, v-va c-cojer f-frio"

"¡Vidia!" al verla me di cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba "¿Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí con un simple abrigo? ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Pude ver a Fiona, el lince de Dewey que llegaba para sacarnos de aquí.

"Vamos Vidia, tenemos que llevarte a la primavera" y en ese momento, colapsé.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, me sentía mareada y agotada. Pude ver que estaba en mi casa y eso me tranquilizó. Poco a poco fui sintiéndome mejor y me levanté, aún era de noche. Tink estaba durmiendo en el suelo y la abrazaba por detrás para descansar.

Una avalancha de besos me despertó por la mañana, adoraba esos despertares.

"B-bue-eno-s dí-as" no podía ni hablar.

"Menos mal que estás bien, casi mueres congelada ahí fuera ¿lo sabías?"

"Pero no lo hice"

"¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenías? No sé qué haría si te pasara algo..." dijo echándome la bronca.

"Eeh oye, no fui yo la que se pasó el día entero por ahí con sus nuevos amigos hasta tan tarde ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien"

"Ya te dije que estaría con ellos"

"¡Dijiste que volverías antes del anochecer!"

"Lo se... pero había hecho un gran descubrimiento"

"¿Qué descubrimiento era más importante que volver con tu novia?"

"T-tampoco hace falta que te pongas así..." Cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos discutiendo eché el freno.

"De acuerdo, lo siento, estoy un poco alterada. ¿Qué has descubierto?"

"Pues, las hadas de la escarcha me enseñaron que la escarcha es cómo una manta, conserva el aire caliente dentro y el frío no entra"

"¿Y bien...?"

"¡Si se escarchan las alas no hay peligro de que se congelen y se rompan!"

"Eso significa que..."

"¡Si! Podremos ir todos al invierno sin problemas. Hay que contárselo a la reina Clarion"

"¡Genial!" y sin más preámbulos fuimos a ver a la reina para contarle el gran descubrimiento, lo cuál la puso muy contenta y tras probar que no había peligro alguno, decidió cambiar la regla que impedía cruzar a las hadas cálidas al invierno.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, todos fuimos al invierno para pasarlo en grande y por fin pude ver con Tink esas enormes y preciosas montañas nevadas del invierno de cerca. Todos estábamos disfrutando bajando por una colina en trineo, patinando sobre el hielo, jugando con bolas de nieve... Fue maravilloso, hasta la reina vino para estar con Lord Milory, parecían estar muy unidos.

Hicimos un montón de nuevas amistades, fue un gran día y todo gracias a la curiosidad de Tinkerbell.

"Ahora sólo falta que hagas un invento para que las hadas del invierno puedan venir al lado cálido" le dije.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que enseñarles nuestro mundo" y tras unos días, Tink terminó un invento que fabricaba nieve. Era la tintineadora más prestigiosa después de todo y todo Pixie Hollow se lo agradeció.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado mi primer fanfic, no olviden hacer reviews. El próximo será un Romance/Comedia de Sil x Vidia partiendo de la quinta película._


End file.
